


Staircase At the University

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Chronic Illness, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: arsenal university AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this has probably been done to death but i really miss uni ok?
> 
> enjoy!! 
> 
> more players will probably appear, i should really plan the next few chapters first...
> 
> couldn't think of a title but then i remembered the morrissey song :p

It was 9am and already Highbury university was a hive of activity. In the quad, a group of 6 students were lounging around on the grass.

“You can’t be tired already” Olivier says to his boyfriend Granit who was currently lying in the grass, with a textbook over his eyes.

“Didn’t sleep” Granit yawns.

“Maybe it would help to do something” Aaron says, lying with his head in Jack’s lap, messing on his phone.

“We could have breakfast” Jack suggests, arranging daisies in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Good idea” Granit yawns.

The four of them stand up and gather their things up.

“What’s going on?” Shkodran asks, pulling an earphone out and looking up from where him and Mesut were watching Netflix on his laptop.

“We’re going for breakfast” Granit informs them.

“Can you bring me a red bull?”

“Sure, want anything Mes?”

Mesut shakes his head, too invested in whatever was happening on screen.

The four of them head over to the canteen where thankfully it’s not too busy. They all buy various things, including a lot of coffee and of course a red bull for Shkodran.

“Maybe I should get one” Granit yawns.

“You know what the doctor said, no caffeine” Olivier says.

“She said I can have some in the morning”

“Coffee, no energy drinks”

“Fine” Granit pouts and goes for coffee.

He’d recently been diagnosed with chronic fatigue syndrome which had been a big blow for him as a busy university student, and a member of the football team. He was still getting used to not over-exhausting himself.

They eat quickly in the canteen before heading back out to the quad where Shkodran and Mesut are still in the same position.

“Here” Granit says throwing the can at Shkodran. It hits him in the arm.

“Give a man some warning!” Shkodran says.

“Too slow man”

Shkodran just shakes his head and lets the can stand for a few seconds before opening it.

“Anyway, we have an exam” Granit says to Mesut “Hey Mes!”

“What?” Mesut sighs.

“Exam. Now”

“Oh shit” Mesut says, gathering up his things “see you later guys”

Olivier kisses Granit “Good luck guys” He says

The rest of them say goodbye and Granit and Mesut head off to the sports hall to sit their first exam of the year. 

“I hope it’s not too hard” Mesut says. They were only first years so this would be their first experience with university exams.

“Taulant says they’re not too bad, so long as you’ve studied”

“Oh dear”

Granit just laughs “Come on, it’ll be fine”

They’re two of the last so they quickly dump their bags and find their desks.

 

Back in the quad the others were enjoying the sun, rare for October. 

“I have a lecture” Shkodran says, gathering his things and shoving his laptop in his bag. He chugs the rest of his red bull and throws the can in the bin.

“Have fun” Olivier says “And no more red bull, I heard you up at 4am”

Shkodran laughs “I had an essay”

“See you at lunch”

Jack and Aaron were too busy kissing and doing other cute couple type things so Olivier decides to revise until it’s time for his lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

After their exam had finished Granit and Mesut make their way to the canteen, both aching after sitting down for so long.

“How was it?” Aaron asks, practically jumping up and down.

“I thought it was Shkodran with the caffeine problem” Granit says 

“Oi!” Shkodran says, whacking him with another can of red bull “But yeah, how was it?”

“Don’t mention it” Mesut says dramatically falling onto a chair “Wake me up when I graduate”

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad” Granit says, putting his bag down “Who wants lunch?”

“Had it” Shkodran says.

“Red bull doesn’t count”

Shkodran sticks his tongue out at him and goes back to texting his brother.

“We can share chips?” Aaron says to Jack.

“Sure” Jack agrees.

“I’ll go and get some”

Aaron, Granit, and Mesut make their way over to get their food. Granit was starving, he found exam stress made him hungry so he goes for pizza and chips. Mesut has a sandwich and Aaron gets the chips for him and Jack. He’s humming and they stand in line.

“No more coffee for you” Mesut says.

“What? I’m just happy today” Aaron argues.

“Sure”

They all pay and go back to their table where they eat and go over their timetables for the afternoon.

“I have a presentation to do, see you later” Shkodran says, picking up his bag.

“What’s it on?” Jack asks.

“The theme of madness in Shakespeare”

“Have fun with that”

“Oh I will”

He heads off to the library.

“Urgh we have an exam soon” Olivier says.

“Not until 1” Jack says.

“It’s half 12 now”

“Oh shit”

“Yeah, we better hurry up”

They quickly finish off their lunches.

“Good luck, you’re gonna ace it” Granit says to them, kissing Olivier. Then Jack, Aaron, and Olivier head off to the sports hall leaving Granit and Mesut.

“I was gonna have a nap” Granit says.

“Bad day?”

“To be honest I think this is a good day” He yawns.

“Sure, want me to come back with you?”

“You can if you want”

“Well I have nothing better to do”

They clear their plates and head back to their flat. Thankfully it was on campus so only 2 minutes away. All 6 lived together, something to do with them all getting their applications in quickly and all putting down ‘football’ as a hobby/interest on the welcome sheet. They’d made friends quickly and it had only taken Granit and Olivier a week to start dating, and a week and a half for Jack and Aaron to.

“I’ll see you later” Granit says when they get to their flat.

“Don’t forget we have training, if you’re up to it”

“I will be, I’ll set an alarm”

“Sure”

Mesut walks into his room and decides to skype his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Granit’s woken up simultaneously by his alarm and Mesut knocking on his door. He yawns and gets up.

“Coming” he says. He straightens his clothes and grabs his training bag which thankfully he’d packed yesterday. Then he and Mesut set off to the football pitch where they find the others.

They enjoy a good session, especially after the stresses of exams. The coach had thought about cancelling sessions during exam time but everyone had protested. 

“Have you noticed anything wrong with Aaron?” Jack whispers to the others minus Aaron when they’re walking home. Aaron was talking to the coach and said he would see them at home.

“Like what?” Olivier asks, with an arm around Granit’s shoulders.

“I don’t know, he seems so energetic lately.”

“And you’re complaining?”

“No, I’m just worried, he didn’t sleep last night”

“Oh, well he should sleep tonight”

“I hope so”

“Too much coffee?”

“None that I’ve seen”

“Oh”

When they get in they all fight over who gets to use the showers.

“Come on, it’s our turn to make dinner” Olivier says to Granit.

“But I smell!” Granit protests.

“You’ve smelt all day, you can shower later”

“Fine”

Granit sighs and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen where the radio’s put on. There are two showers so Jack says he’ll wait for Aaron and the other two can go in.

Aaron’s back and showered by the time dinner’s ready. 

After a few weeks of living together they’d gotten into a pattern of sharing the cooking, save going to the canteen every night. They were lucky that their flat had an oven, stove, and microwave so they could actually cook. They’d made a schedule for the cooking and cleaning and so far it was working well.

“It’s ready” Granit shouts and they all walk into the kitchen.

“What are we having?” Aaron asks.

“Pasta”

“Pasta? We had that the other day” 

“My mum bought me a huge bag, trust me, I’m as sick of it as you are” Olivier says as he places a huge dish in the middle of the table.

“We have garlic bread as well” Granit says, getting a baking tray out of the oven.

“Great!” Aaron says, helping himself to a mountain of pasta and half the garlic bread.

“Hey!” Jack says, breaking some garlic bread off Aaron’s piece for himself.

Aaron eats in double quick time.

“Is there any more?” He asks.

“Greedy” Jack says.

“Only lasts 10 minutes in bed”

“That’s…that’s not true” Jack blushes.

“Here” Shkodran says, scraping half the food off his plate onto Aarons.

“Thanks” Aaron says, tucking in straight away.

“Have you actually eaten in the past 24 hours?” Olivier asks Shkodran who laughs.

“I had some chips”

Olivier shakes his head, looking at Granit who appeared to be falling asleep.

“Tired?” He asks.

“A little”

“Want to go watch a film?”

“Sure”

“See you later guys” Olivier says, helping his boyfriend up. They go into Olivier’s room and sit on the bed. He already has a dvd in his laptop so he gets it up and presses play. Granit’s asleep by the halfway point.

Meanwhile Aaron and Jack were doing the washing up, although that had turned into a bubble fight but even so it’s done within half an hour. 

Shkodran was rehearsing his presentation in front of Mesut as well but soon they get tired as well so retire to their own rooms and get ready for bed.

Aaron still seems hyper by 11.

“Just come to bed” Jack says.

“I’m fine”

“Please? You didn’t sleep last night”

“I’m not tired”

“Fine. Just, promise me you’ll sleep soon”

“I will”

“And no coffee”

“Haven’t had any all week”

Jack shuts his eyes, worries about Aaron filling his mind but soon he gets to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Jack wakes up he’s alone. There’s a note on the pillow though.

‘Gone for a walk, see you in class- A’

Jack smiles and rolls over again. Thankfully he didn’t have class until the afternoon. Although he doesn’t hear from his boyfriend until he gets to the lecture theatre and hears him talking at a million miles an hour to the lecturer.

“Hey” Jack says.

“Hey” Aaron kisses him deeply earning cheers from the other students.

“Where’ve you been?”

“I told you, I went for a walk” Aaron says as they take their seats.

“All morning?”

“I was bored”

“You should’ve woken me up”

“It’s fine”

“Did you sleep?”

“A little”

“A little?”

“An hour maybe” Aaron says with a smile.

“An hour? Aaron…”

“I’m fine!”

Then the lecture’s starting so they have to pay attention. Jack can’t stop thinking though, something was going on with his boyfriend but he didn’t know what. It made a change from last month when he was just moping around the flat all the time though.

They have an essay to do for the next day and of course they all complain.

“You’re in university now, get used to it. It’s only a thousand words” The lecturer says but they still groan.

Jack starts work on it straight away when they get home, only remembering to eat when Shkodran brings his dinner in.

“It’s not pasta this time” He says, handing him chips and chicken.

“Thanks” Jack says, continuing to type “Just leave it on the floor”

“Aaron told me to stay here until you eat it, he knows what you’re like”

“what about you?”

“Had it”

“Sure”

Even so Jack grabs his plate and eats in double quick time.

“Thanks” He says and Shkodran takes his plate away. Thankfully the essay is quite easy so he’s done by 10. Then he goes to see how Aaron’s doing. He’s typing away at his laptop.

“How’s it coming on?” Jack asks.

“200 words”

“That’s all?”

“I had more but it was crap”

“I’m sure it wasn’t”

“It was!”

“Ok but we need to sleep soon, the lecture’s not until 4 tomorrow, do it in the morning” Jack yawns.

“No! I need to do it tonight”

“Aaron…come on”

“I’m almost done”

“Fine, but sleep soon. That’s 2 nights in a row with less than an hours’ sleep”

“I know, I know”

Jack kisses him and goes to bed, he was exhausted so is asleep straight away. 

He wakes up at 10am. He’s about to get more rest when he hears shouts from the corridor.

“Aaron! Come on”

“What?” Jack mutters to himself and walks to the corridor.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“He hasn’t slept again” Mesut explains, banging on the door again.

“Again?” Jack asks.

“No, he’s not making sense either. He was saying something about having a frog in there”

“What?” Jack asks “Aaron, are you ok?” He raises his voice.

“I’m great! I finished my essay and now I’m playing with Toby”

“Who’s Toby?”

“My frog”

“You don’t have a frog”

“I do, I met him last night”

“Can I see?” Jack asks “Guys…give us a minute?”

Mesut and Olivier nod and go into their rooms. Thankfully Aaron opens his door.

“See?” He says, pointing to thin air.

“I don’t see”

“He’s cute, look, he did a flip”

“Aaron. You haven’t slept. There’s no frog” Jack says.

“There is! Look, I’m going for a walk”

“No you’re not. It’s not safe”

“Why?”

“You’re hallucinating”

“I’m not!”

“You are”

Aaron tries to get past him but Jack holds him in place. He thinks of what to do. Maybe he should see if the doctor had an appointment.

“Oli!” He shouts.

“Yeah?” Olivier appears from his room.

“Can you keep him in his room a minute?”

“Sure”

They wrestle Aaron onto his bed and shut the door. Jack takes a few deep breaths and finds his phone. He finds the number of the on campus doctor and dials. He explains what’s been going on and thankfully they have an emergency appointment in 15 minutes. Jack thanks them and hangs up.

He knocks on Aaron’s door and Olivier opens it. 

“He has a doctor’s appointment in 15 minutes” Jack explains.

“Good, he’s scaring me”

“Me too”

Between them they coax Aaron into fresh clothes and get him to the doctor’s surgery. All the while Aaron’s talking to or about his frog friend called Toby.

Jack could almost cry when he’s called in. Olivier helps him get Aaron into the room and then waits in the waiting room, texting Granit who had been woken up by all the fuss. 

Go back to sleep, I’ll see you soon Olivier texts before sitting back, wondering how they’re getting on.

Inside the doctor’s room the doctor thinks she has an answer. Bipolar disorder. Looking back on the months he’d known Aaron, Jack realises it made sense. The two weeks he barely left his bed, and now this. 

Unfortunately a diagnoses doesn’t calm Aaron down though but thankfully the doctor’s surgery is 5 minutes from the hospital so the doctor calls security to drive them there. Olivier seems shocked, Jack tells him to go home and they’ll see him later.

The doctor there takes one look at him and injects him with diazepam and an antipsychotic. Thankfully it calms Aaron down one hell of a lot, in fact he sleeps for most of the day.

Jack’s relieved but even so texts Olivier and tells him to make excuses for them both to the lecturer. Olivier agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should say, some of this is based on my experience at uni...like i was diagnosed as bipolar when i was there, but it was a lot less dramatic than in this :p it involved a 2 hour long conversation...yawn... (and i had trouble with student finance grrrr they are the worst)

Aaron’s in hospital until the next day. He speaks to the mental health team and they sort out therapy and medication for him to try, as well as making him another doctor’s appointment. Thankfully he seems a bit more lucid at this point.

He’s released at 7pm with a prescription so he and Jack go to the pharmacy.

“So…” Aaron says as they’re waiting.

“So?”

“I’m sorry. Apparently I was a mess”

Jack laughs slightly “Yes. You were. But it’s fine, we have an answer now”

“We do”

Once they have his prescription they head home. The other guys have ordered pizza as a welcome home treat for Aaron. 

“Oh shit I have an essay!” Shkodran realises, dropping his pizza and dashing to his room.

“Don’t do an Aaron!” Jack calls after him.

“What about my essay? I need to hand it in…” Aaron realises.

“It’s fine, I sorted it” Olivier tells him “She said she’ll email you both”

“Thanks” Jack says. Once they’ve finished their pizza Jack and Aaron go to Aaron’s room.

“When do I take my meds?” Aaron asks.

“Read the leaflet”

Aaron does. “This one at night, and this one. Then these two in the morning”

“Sure”

Jack gets him a bottle of water and Aaron swallows the two night time meds. He finds that they make him tired so within 20 minutes he’s in his pyjamas and in bed.

“Want me to stay?” Jack asks, stroking his hair.

“Mmm”

“Ok, let me get changed”

“No”

“Ok” Jack says, he stays sitting on the bed until his boyfriend’s drifted off. 

 

“Today was eventful” Olivier yawns as he and Granit are lying in bed.

“This whole semester’s eventful” Granit agrees.

“Yeah, first you with your ME, Shkodran’s trouble with student finance, and then the party when we nearly got kicked out, and now this”

“I know, I feel like I’m in a soap opera” Granit laughs.

“Me too, we should sleep now. Hopefully tomorrow will be less weird”

“I hope so”

“Want me to stay in here?” 

Granit considers, he didn’t get as much sleep when Olivier slept in his bed, mainly due to the fact it was a single.

“Can you stay in your room? I’m exhausted. I need to sleep” Granit says apologetically.

“Sure, see you tomorrow” Oliver kisses his boyfriend’s forehead before leaving the room. He bumps into Shkodran in the hall “How’s the essay?”

“Almost done”

“Good, sleep well”

“Thanks, you too”

Olivier slips into his room and gets into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Things seem to calm down after that, until the last week of term. That’s when they get their exam results.

The wifi had gone down in their flat again so they’d all been sitting in the library all morning waiting for the email to tell them their scores.

“I mean, it was only worth 20% right?” Shkodran asks, bouncing up and down “It doesn’t matter if I do too badly”

“It’s only first year, it doesn’t matter” Mesut says “They only take 30% for your overall grade”

“Yeah, I know but…”

“Shh you’ll be fine”

“Thanks”

The couples seemed too distracted to be worried, Jack and Aaron were whispering to each other and Granit and Olivier were sharing a snack.

Suddenly Mesut’s computer pings, alerting him to a new email.

“Oh shit” He mutters as he looks at the screen “This is it”

Shkodran quickly pulls his emails up as well.

“I have mine too” He says.

“Here goes nothing”

They both click on the emails and read them.

“So…” Mesut asks.

“I…I passed”

“Don’t sound so surprised, I knew you would”

“Thanks. How about you?”

“Yeah I passed as well” 

“Good. Guys?” Shkodran turns around and looks at the others.

“What?” Granit asks, feeding Olivier a crisp.

“Results are up”

“Oh”

The other 4 quickly find computers and log on. You could hear a pin drop as they all get up their emails and read.

“Holy shit” Granit says, a huge smile on his face.

“What?” Olivier asks.

“I got a first”

“Wow, that’s impressive” Olivier reaches to kiss him.

“Thanks. What about you?”

“I passed, not as well as you but I passed”

“That’s all that matters. Jack? Aaron?”

“We passed as well” Jack says, taking a break from kissing his boyfriend.

“This calls for a celebration” Shkodran announces.

“Like what?” Mesut wonders.

“We should go out”

“You two don’t even drink” Jack points out.

“So? We don’t need alcohol to have a good time”

“Ok, so, tonight?”

They all check their diaries and agree, they’d go out tonight. 

The day passes quickly, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted now they know they’ve passed their first exams.

They get back to the flat at 6 after going to the local pizza place across the road to get dinner.

“I just need to call my parents” Shkodran says when they get in “let them know the good news”

“Don’t take too long, we’re going soon”

“I won’t”

The rest of them hang around in the kitchen eating the pizza. Jack even finds some beers hidden away. At half past they’re all ready to go.

“Shkodran, we’re going” Granit says, knocking on his door.

“Coming”

They start by going to the student’s union where those who drank ordered more beers and they played pool for a while.

They end up staying there until it closes at 1am, then they head into town.

“Where to first?” Mesut asks.

They confer and decide on revolution. There’s live music going on outside so after they’ve bought drinks they sit under the tents and listen. Shkodran and Mesut had realised at this point that when their friends drank they got even more romantic than usual.

Finally at 3am they decide they probably better head back.

“I want chips” Granit whines, wrapping his arms around Olivier.

“Mcdonalds is open 24 hours” Mesut remembers.

“Please?” Granit begs.

“Yeah I want food” Aaron joins in.

“Ok lets go then” Mesut says.

Thankfully Mcdonald’s was on the way back anyway so they make a quick stop to pick up food.

“I want to party” Granit says when they get back.

“We just did” Shkodran says.

“No, I wanna dance”

Olivier turns on the radio.

“So dance” He says.

“Dance with me”

“Ok”

Olivier and Granit try to dance but it ends up with them falling over each other and ending up a laughing mess on the floor.

“Can I have my chips?” Granit asks.

“Sure” Olivier says.

It takes a few attempts but soon they’re on their feet. Granit eats his chips quickly.

“Good” He says “I want more”

“Greedy thing” Olivier laughs “Want some nuggets?”

“No I want chips”

“Have mine” Aaron says passing his chips to Granit.

“And mine!” Shkodran says, also passing his over “I’m gonna go to bed”

“Night” They all say and turn the radio down. It’s still quite loud but Shkodran doesn’t mind. He just double doses his melatonin, changes, and gets into bed.

“I feel sick” Granit realises.

“How much did you drink?” Mesut asks “I counted a lot”

“Yeah. A lot”

“Not as much as me” Aaron giggles.

“Should you even be drinking on your meds?” Jack asks.

“No. Don’t tell my doctor”

“Damn I didn’t even think of that”

“I wanted to have fun”

“Gotta dash” Granit says, rushing to the toilet.

“Oh no” Olivier sighs and follows him. Once Granit’s finished being sick he lies back in Olivier’s arms giggling.

“I feel better now”

“Good, lets get you to bed”

Granit agrees and Olivier helps him to his room.

“Should you be drinking as well? What did the doctor say?” Olivier asks.

“Once in a while won’t hurt but try not too”

“Hmmm how do you feel?”

“Had a nap earlier”

“Good. Let’s go to sleep now”

Granit pulls his pyjamas on and dives into bed. Olivier joins him.


	7. Chapter 7

The winter break passes quickly. As Aaron and Jack’s families lived in England they went back home for the two weeks. The others stayed on campus but they found there was lots do to, extra training for football, working on essays, and looking around the city.

All too soon they’re back into the swing of lectures, training, and more essays. Their first training session is on the first Thursday back, with a match the next day.

“Stupid idea to put a match in the first week back” Jack moans as they walk to the training pitch.

“He’ll make us work extra hard today” Olivier agrees. He’s not wrong. As soon as they’re changed the coach is shouting: run faster, work harder, no Granit now’s not the time to talk to your boyfriend.

It wasn’t exactly a big match but as it was the first one back everyone wanted to do well so of course they all listen to the coach and try their hardest.

They’re all so focused they don’t notice Shkodran lagging a bit. He’d been feeling a bit funny for a couple of days now. Still, he wasn’t worried, he thought it must be because he was trying to cut down on the caffeine. And anyway if he didn’t show up to training there was no chance he’d play tomorrow.

He figured he’d feel better once he got going but he doesn’t, in fact he feels worse. He debates in his head whether to tell someone or not. He jogs over to Mesut to say something and before he knows it he blacks out.

Mesut sees it coming at the last minute and catches him as best he can, lying him on the floor. Even though the hospital is close by someone rings for an ambulance.

“What happened?” Granit asks.

“I don’t know” Mesut admits. They’re all as confused as each other.

“Well considering he lives on half a small portion of chips a day, plus god knows how many energy drinks it was gonna happen one day” Olivier sighs.

“What?” Mesut asks. He’d noticed Shkodran didn’t exactly eat much around them but he just kind of assumed he ate on his own.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Granit asks his boyfriend.

“I was going to, later but…I don’t know”

Soon the ambulance arrives and gets him off to hospital, Mesut goes with him much to the coaches’ dismay. The rest of them don’t want to continue.

“We have a match tomorrow” The coach says “We can’t cancel just because he didn’t have breakfast”

Even so, he finishes a few minutes earlier. Granit, Olivier, Jack, and Aaron rush straight home and Olivier calls Mesut for an update.

Shkodran’s fine and feeling better now he’d been made to drink orange juice and have something small to eat but they’re keeping him in overnight, just in case. It’s a relief to hear but they can’t help wonder why.

“It was his turn to make dinner tonight as well” Granit laughs.

“I can cook” Olivier says.

“I’ll help”

“Thanks, we don’t have much food in, we were meant to go shopping”

“Use some of Shkodran’s, he won’t mind”

“Does he actually have any?” Olivier wonders.

“He does” Granit says, opening his friend’s cupboard “What d’ya fancy?”

“Curry” Aaron shouts from the table.

Granit checks and there is the right stuff in.

“Curry, ok. Coming up” He says.

 

In the hospital Shkodran was annoyed to learn he had to stay overnight.

“But I feel better” He complains.

“It’s just a precaution” Mesut tells him.

“But we have the match”

“Do you really think they’ll let you play after today?”

Shkodran sighs “I’m fine”

“You haven’t been eating”

“Well…maybe not. It’s not like, I don’t know, an eating disorder. I’ve just been too busy. And the caffeine stops me from feeling hungry”

“Ah” Mesut says “But food’s important”

“I know, well I was feeling hungrier today. I only had one can of red bull”

“That’s a start, next thing is actually eating”

“I will, I promise. If they just let me go”

“You can go home tomorrow, just rest now ok?”

“Fine”

Soon a nurse comes in to tell Mesut visiting times are over. Mesut sighs but says he’ll be back tomorrow after class.

“Can you tell my lecturer?” Shkodran asks “I have class tomorrow”

“Sure, who is it?”

“Laurent….Laurent Koscielny, his email address is on the website”

“Sure, I’ll email him. What shall I say?”

“Just that I’m in hospital and if he wants to know more to email me”

“I’ll do that when I get home”

“Thanks”

“Get some rest”

“I will, night”

“Night”

Mesut pulls his hood up and walks home. Of course the other pounce on him when he gets in. How was Shkodran? Why wasn’t he eating? And of course there’s some leftover curry as well.

Mesut explains as best he can whilst eating and then goes to email his friend’s lecturer. After all the drama they’re all in bed by 10.


End file.
